On the Way
by Reisuke Celestine
Summary: [MayuHaya] Mulai sekarang, perjalanan pulang sekolah tidak akan lagi membosankan bagi Mayuzumi. Sekalipun jarak berjauhan.


**On the Way** _by_ Reisuke Celestine

[for **Ichimaru Kyoshiro** ]

Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

.

Cast: Mayuzumi Chihiro x Hayama Kotarou

.

Warn: sho-ai, _miss-typos_ , klise, _failed fluffy_ , dll.

.

Enjoy~ ^^

.

.

Senja mulai menggantung, dengan semburat jingga di barat dan ungu-biru gelap di sisi langit sebelah timur. Mayuzumi Chihiro melangkahkan kedua kakinya perlahan, menyusuri setiap jengkal lorong-lorong berwarna statis yang sepi dari langkah-langkah lain selain dirinya. Waktu hampir menunjukkan pukul lima sore, dan sekolah sudah sepi.

Ia berjalan menuruni tangga. Langkahnya berirama sama, tanpa ada niat untuk menambah kecepatan. Ia masih mengantuk, efek semalam bergadang karena membaca _light novel_ yang baru dibelinya kemarin sore dan juga karena tertidur dengan posisi yang tidak nyaman di atap tadi.

Remaja tanggung bersurai abu-abu itu, hampir berbelok menuju loker sepatu di ujung, ketika iris abu gelapnya menangkap sosok seseorang sedang duduk di dekat loker sepatu. Ia mengerutkan alis—walau raut datar masih kentara terlihat di wajahnya.

Ini sudah jam pulang. Bahkan ia yakin, klub basket sekalipun sudah membubarkan latihan mereka sejak satu jam yang lalu.

Apa yang dilakukannya di sini?

Mayuzumi memilih untuk bergegas menuju loker sepatunya, mengambil sepatu miliknya lalu memakainya. Niatnya sih setelah itu ingin langsung melesat pergi. Baru ingat kalau hari ini ada _light novel_ lain yang terbit.

Tapi separuh nuraninya memaksa untuk menghampiri sosok kurang kerjaan yang malah diam di loker sepatu sementara sekolah dan segala kegiatan lainnya sudah selesai sejak tadi.

Ia menepuk bahu remaja bersurai _blonde_ itu, membuat yang bersangkutan sedikit terlonjak lalu refleks menoleh—indikasi bahwa orang ini pastilah hampir tertidur barusan sebelum ia mengganggunya dengan sedikit tepukan di bahu.

" _Senpai_!"

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini, Hayama?"

Hayama menyunggingkan senyum lebar, tapi Mayuzumi kukuh dengan raut sedatar triplek. "Menunggu _senpai_."

Si surai abu-abu menghela nafas. "Bukannya sudah kukatakan untuk tidak perlu melakukan itu lagi?"

"Tapi kita jarang bertemu. Kelas kita berbeda dan _senpai_ malah keluar dari tim basket. Setidaknya biarkan aku pulang bersama _senpai_."

Helaan nafas kembali terdengar dari remaja bersurai abu-abu—sebenarnya tipis, dan hampir tidak terdengar sama sekali. "Terserah sajalah."

Mayuzumi melangkahkan kedua kakinya lebih dulu, dan Hayama dengan senang hati berjalan mengikutinya lalu mengambil posisi tepat di sampingnya. Kebiasaan yang terjadi sejak satu minggu dan Mayuzumi tidak keberatan sama sekali.

Langit hampir berwarna biru gelap sepenuhnya, dan sudah tidak mungkin baginya untuk ke toko buku sekarang. Arah langkahnya berbeda—sebenarnya, bahkan arah rumah Mayuzumi dan Hayama berlawanan sama sekali.

Yah, _light novel_ masih bisa menunggu—kapan-kapan.

.

.

Senja sudah berlalu sejak tadi. Sementara dua orang berbeda surai dan kepribadian itu masih berjalan—melewati halte bis tempat biasanya mereka berpisah. Arah rumah mereka sudah jelas berbeda, dan kalaupun pulang bersama, mentoknya pasti hanya sampai di halte.

" _Senpai_ , halte bis sudah terlewat sejak tadi."

"Aku tahu."

"Bukannya _senpai_ biasanya naik bis?" Hayama tidak tahan untuk tidak menoleh, walau sudah dipastikan apa yang akan tertangkap oleh iris gelapnya. Raut wajah datar seperti biasanya—dengan tatapan lurus ke depan.

"Bukannya tadi kau bilang ingin pulang bersamaku?"

Pertanyaannya dibalikkan. Membuat remaja yang lebih muda mengalihkan kembali pandangannya ke arah lain, berusaha menyembunyikan wajahnya yang sedikit memerah—

—tidak menyadari sama sekali, bahwa _senpai_ abu-abunya itu menyunggingkan senyum tipis.

.

.

Hening masih menyelimuti keduanya, bahkan setelah tiga puluh menit berjalan bersama. Hayama masih tidak mau membuka mulutnya, sekalipun bibir berkedut-kedut tidak tahan ingin mengucapkan sesuatu. Ia masih sedikit malu—dengan kalimat yang diucapkan sang _senpai_. Bukannya tidak suka, hanya saja, jarang-jarang orang datar satu itu mengucapkan kalimat yang sama sekali bukan karakternya.

Mayuzumi?

Jangan pernah mengharapkan orang itu akan memulai pembicaraan. Diam dan sepi, adalah satu dari beberapa hal yang disukainya. Dan kebanyakan memang setiap pembicaraannya dengan si surai _blonde_ , bukan dia yang memulainya.

Tapi setidaknya, ia menikmati ini.

Memang singkat, dan terlihat tidak berarti apa-apa. Tapi menghabiskan waktu seperti ini tidak buruk juga—

—mungkin.

.

.

Langkah kaki keduanya terhenti, tepat di depan kediaman Hayama. Mayuzumi benar dengan perkataannya mengenai pulang bersama. Bahkan remaja yang satu tahun lebih muda darinya itu saja tidak menyangka kalau Mayuzumi malah mengantarnya pulang ke rumah. Remaja yang lebih tua itu memang irit bicara, hanya mengeluarkan sepatah-dua patah kata seperlunya. Selebihnya, bibirnya akan bungkam sekalipun ada orang lain yang mengajaknya berbicara (apalagi kalau topik yang dibicarakan tidak menarik minatnya sama sekali). Makanya, bahkan setelah sekian lama menjalin hubungan, ia masih sering tidak mengerti dengan jalan pikiran _senpai_ nya itu.

"Sudah sampai. Kalau begitu, aku pulang dulu."

Mayuzumi akan berbalik, ketika tarikan di lengan seragamnya membuatnya mengurungkan niatnya. Ia melirik ke arah si pelaku penarikan—yang kini malah memalingkan wajahnya.

" _Senpai_ , tidak ingin masuk dulu?"

"Tidak. Ada banyak hal yang harus kulakukan—" _lanjut membaca novel, dan kalau sempat, belajar untuk ujian_.

"Begitu?"

Entah ilusi pendengaran atau apa, Mayuzumi seperti menangkap gurat kecewa dari nada suara si _kohai_. Ia menghela nafas, kemudian tersenyum tipis. Remaja bersurai abu-abu itu menoleh kanan-kiri. Sepi, mungkin karena sudah malam atau memang dasarnya jalan di daerah ini sepi.

 _Suasana yang bagus._

Tangan kanan Mayuzumi terangkat, menyentuh dagu Hayama dan mengangkat wajahnya yang masih tertunduk. Semburat merah sedikit terlihat dari wajahnya. Jarak mereka terlalu dekat, Hayama bahkan bisa merasakan hembusan nafas _senpai_ nya dari jarak sedekat itu.

" _Sen_ —"

Kedua iris gelap sang _kohai_ membulat, ketika bibirnya kini bersentuhan dengan bibir Mayuzumi, tidak menyangka kalau remaja berwajah datar itu akan melakukan hal ini. Itu ciuman pertama mereka—bahkan selama mereka berhubungan sebagai kekasih selama ini.

Mayuzumi memperdalam ciuman mereka, sedikit bermain lidah di bibir Hayama yang masih terkatup. Mungkin masih sedikit _shock_ —terbukti dengan matanya yang masih membulat, walau tak lama kemudian, ia pun turut memejamkan kedua matanya dan ikut larut dalam ciuman pertama mereka.

Tautan keduanya terlepas beberapa detik kemudian. Mayuzumi masih memasang senyum tipis yang jarang ditunjukkannya pada orang lain, ketika melihat wajah Hayama lebih memerah dari sebelumnya. Ia mengusap surai _blonde_ nya perlahan—warna yang mungkin akan mulai disukainya sekarang.

"Cepat masuk. Kalau terlalu lama di luar, kau bisa sakit. Sampai jumpa besok. Hari ini benar-benar menyenangkan."

Mayuzumi melangkahkan kedua kakinya, berjalan menjauhi sang kekasih—yang masih berdiri mematung di depan rumahnya.

Reaksi yang wajar sih. Masalahnya mereka berciuman di tengah jalan, kalau ada yang melihatnya, yang akan malu sudah jelas dirinya.

"Menyenangkan apanya? Itu memalukan."

.

.

 **END**

 **.**

 **.**

 **a.n** ini plotless, saya tau. Tapi ide saya mentok di plot yang ini, sementara untuk plot lain sudah kebayang cast yang lain. -_-

RnR? ^^


End file.
